A Random Battle
by Gryphon494
Summary: If you are wondering why i am writing a story that isn't about fan fiction, it is because i am planning on introducing this guy to Naruto. Don't worry he won't take over the story, but he will play a large part. Plz review constructively


Random battle

Gryphon stood looking for the warrior that had killed Rhiach. His eyes locked with the giant figure on the far side of the battle-field he dropped both the hammers and went for the Sword of Koram. As he drew it a thunderous battle cry erupted from him and he sprinted at the soldier as fast as he could, sending people spinning from their feet as he collided with them.

Fiern was battling with the Sagittarians when he heard the battle cry. Quickly disposing of the four men in front of him he turned and saw a stocky blood covered warrior sprinting towards him. He was a fair distance away and saw a nearby Gemini level his musket at him. Placing his sword on top of the barrel he pushed the gun down and said "This one is mine." He turned again and started sprinting towards the warrior.

The distance between them rapidly closed as The Giant Fiern and the smaller but still powerful Gryphon charged at each other. They came closer and Fiern could see the eyes of the smaller man and was suddenly unnerved as his they were completely white and looked as though no one was there to reason with.

As they came closer other nearby soldiers watched them knock men from their paths with thundering blows in their attempt to get to each other. The closer they got the more men stood and watched, as they got within reach of each other their swords clashed with a sound like thunder and the ground underneath each man cracked and gave way. Some of the men closer to them were blown backwards by the force of the strikes, they hit the floor hard and three of them failed to rise. The rest stood and moved back to their own men to cheer their respective warrior on.

Gryphon brought up his armored arm to block the blade of the other man, if he had been thinking clearly he would have blocked with his blade or dodged the strike. But Gryphon was thinking anything but clearly, the blade hit the armour and cut through lodging in his bone. Gryphon ignored the pain and lashed out with his own sword while twisting his own arm to lodge Fierns blade into his bone. Fiern jumped back avoiding the strike and wrenched at the sword with all his might, with a sudden grating noise the blade came free and Gryphon's arm hung uselessly at his side. He looked down at the mutilated appendage and slammed his sword, blade first, into the ground next to him. He reached down and took hold of the arm just below the huge gash, he looked at the other warrior and gave a spine chilling smile as he wrenched the arm clear and threw it aside. "It would have just got in the way" Gryphons voice was a deep snarl as he bared his fangs at the taller man.

Fiern didn't know quite how to respond to the smaller man. It was obvious the boy was out of his mind, but ripping off your own arm because 'it would get in the way'? That was just beyond insane. He needed to end the fight, quickly. If the boy could sustain that amount of damage without flinching he could probably take a hell of a lot more. He leapt forwards before Gryphon could pick up his blade and slammed his blade through Gryphon's chest. He noted with satisfaction that Gryphon's head was lowered and blood was leaking from his mouth in an almost constant stream. His smile faltered as Gryphon looked up with a smile on his face. "If that's the best you have, you'll be dead before you hit the floor." His voice was rough and raspy, and as he spoke blood bubbled from his lips. He slowly reached out with his remaining hand and slammed his fist into the centre of Fierns blade. It snapped with a screeching tearing sound, Fiern staggered backwards away from the smaller man.

Gryphon didn't even bother to pull the remnants of the sword from his body he just picked up his own sword and smiled as he walked slowly towards the much larger man.

All the men standing around watching the fight were completely silent. The men who had been cheering for Fiern were worried for the giant man. He was a great warrior but he wasn't in the same league as the smaller yet vastly more terrifying Gryphon. The men cheering for Gryphon had gone silent in awe rather than fear. None of them had seen a man take so much damage and stay standing, let alone start smiling. With such a man on their side, they would never lose. With a sudden roar, that made all the surrounding soldiers jump, Gryphon launched forwards slashing the sword of Koram in a blind furious rage.

Fiern leapt backwards trying to put distance between himself and Gryphon, Fiern turned to his men and shouted "Throw me a sword!" He turned back in time to dodge and slice that would have beheaded him. A few of the soldiers started to draw their weapons. Gryphon turned to look at them and roared "Stay your weapons!" every man suddenly froze as Gryphons white eyes bored through them. "You were stupid enough to get your sword broken! Therefore you fight without it!" Gryphon leapt in swinging the sword again and again, Fiern leapt back, his foot hitting a patch of mud and sending him to the floor in a heap. Before he could react he felt the Blade of Gryphons sword against his throat "This is for my brother" Gryphons voice was quiet and the smile on his face chilled Fiern to his soul. That smile was the last thing he saw as Gryphon leaned into the blade, pushing it through Fierns throat with a wet squelching noise.


End file.
